


How Adorable You Are

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit longer than a ficlet!, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hilda compliments YN for several minutes, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, cuddle fic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: Hilda knocks on (Y/N)'s door with a heart full of love and a super big question to ask! Reader is gender neutral. This fic is pure concentrated fluff and comfort written for fans of Miss Hilda Valentine Goneril.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Reader, Hilda Valentine Goneril/YN
Kudos: 13





	How Adorable You Are

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is short and completely unbeta'd but you can easily replace (Y/N) with Byleth/Claude/Marianne/ or Reader Insert!  
> god. i just really love hilda!

You awoke to a soft knocking on your door. _Once, twice, thrice…_ you were familiar with the pattern in which she usually knocked on your door. If you didn’t open up quickly she would start knocking hard enough to alert the whole monastery of her arrival. But her strength was completely involuntary. Hilda always consciously attempted to extrude as little effort as possible. It wasn’t as if she was aware of her own strength. Years of extensive axe training would not stop her from ever feigning ineptitude. That’s just the sort of person she was. However, you weren’t about to let her know that her habit of nearly knocking a hole in your door every other night was absolutely hilarious. You always thought it was kinda adorable actually so your lips were sealed.

“Who is it?” You asked as you pressed your ear to the the door, listening for Hilda’s soft giggle.

“Why! It’s your loving girlfriend out here all alone in the cold! Do you have some time for me tonight?” She asked.

“Let me check my schedule.” You said playfully. Of course you always had time for her and she knew that. Still, you loved how flustered she became when you teased her. You unlatched the door and let Hilda inside. Immediately she had you wrapped up in a huge bear hug. Hilda absolutely _loved_ to give hugs which was fortunate for you because you absolutely loved to receive them. You awkwardly wrapped your arms around her as well. “Ohh I really missed you so don’t let go just yet!” She said as if she needed an excuse to hold you longer. 

“We just saw each other an hour ago.” You pointed out as you stroked the top of her head, feeling her incredibly soft hair.

“So?” Hilda smiled devilishly. You adored whenever those pink eyes were transfixed on you. “You’re always on the back of my mind, (Y/N). I can’t help but get antsy when you’re not here in my arms!”

“So tonight’s a cuddle night?” You asked hopefully. Since the war ended most of your daytime activities with Hilda included baking sweet milk bread and sitting on the monastery parapets enjoying the passing clouds. Every other night Hilda would come to your room with several downy pillows in hand announcing another ‘cuddle night’.

“Of course it is!!” Hilda said. “Come here.” Hilda slid her hand down until your fingers were interlaced. She brought your hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to your knuckles. She reveled in the blush that coated your cheeks as she did so. She loved showering you with little gestures of affection. Taking your hand, she led you to your bed.

She hopped on the bed with her back against the wall, motioning for you to put your head in her lap. You blushed and obliged, resting your head as she stared down at you. There was nothing but pure affection in her eyes when she looked at you. Her hand glided through your hair, she always touched you like you were the most precious thing in the world.

“You look a little tense tonight, lover. Is there something the matter?” She asked. 

“No.” You said, trying to suppress a yawn. If she kept brushing through your hair like this you were going to fall asleep faster than you’d like. Still you couldn’t help but melt whenever she massaged your head like this. It all felt so wonderfully relaxing. 

“Are you sure?” She said tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“Mmhm. You’re angelic. I feel positively wonderful resting here in your lap.” You admitted. You were long past the stage of being embarrassed by saying how you really felt around her. 

“You’re such a charmer.” Hilda said sweetly. “Yet, I’m glad to hear that. You look so cute like this, my little golden deer. Rest in my lap as long as you like. I’ll even braid your hair as you fall asleep.”

“Let me braid yours too.” You said, twirling a strand of her long pink hair. It smelled of your shampoo. She frequently used yours because it reminded her so much of you.

“You can go back to pampering me all you’d like in the morning. You know I love that. But tonight I want you all to myself so just relax.” She cooed. You reached a hand up to caress her cheek but she firmly grabbed your wrist.

“What!? Oh-” You were cut off as she began pressing her small treasured kisses all the way up your forearm. She laughed at just how ticklish you were. “Hey (Y/N)?” She said. “I know this is sudden but… would you ever want to travel the world with me someday?” She asked softly. “Everything’s so peaceful and as much as I love lazing about all day even I’m starting to feel like a caged bird! I want to freely travel Fódlan and beyond with you!” 

“Where and when?” You replied.

“I can’t believe you made up your mind just like that!?” Hilda gasped. “I was expecting to hear ‘I’ll think about it’ or something like that. You really want to travel beyond the monastery walls? Beyond Goneril territory? It’ll be dangerous so you’ll have to protect me!!”

_As if she was the one who was going to need protecting..._

“If that will make you happy, my dear.” You said, nestling your head into the soft of her dress. Her face was bright red. You had to admit, her question had taken you completely by surprise but Hilda was a spontaneous soul at heart. It was one of her many endearing features that drew you towards her.

“So is there anywhere in Fodlan that you wanted to travel to?” Hilda asked excitedly. She dug around in one of her pockets, pulling out a comically large crinkled map.

“Hilda just how prepared are you for this-?” You asked as she unfolded the map and held it out in front of both of you. On the parchment was a map of the entirety of Fódlan. She looked down at you eagerly. “Don’t be shy now. Tell me! Where would you like to go?”

You thought long and hard about where you’d always wanted to go. Picturing it clearly, you scanned the map and pointed to the destination you had in mind. It would be a lovely place to visit hand in hand with her, you thought.

“Really?” Hilda said. “I never would have guessed you wanted to go there so I’m so glad I asked! There’s still so much to learn about you.” Hilda nuzzled you affectionately. “I can’t wait to learn all the places and things you like!” She said softly. “I guess the next thing to do is plan when we’re going to leave together?”

  
“How about tonight?” You said. You were tired but the thought of eloping in the dead of night filled you with so much adrenaline you were positive that sleeping would be difficult anyway.

“It’s like you read my mind! I want to leave with you as soon as possible too!” Hilda said laughing out loud. “It will be so romantic! We’ll be two lovers eloping under the cover of moonlight. We won’t have to explain ourselves to anybody, it’ll just be us!!” She said excitedly. “Come now! Let’s help each other pack right away! Our adventure of a lifetime awaits!”

**Author's Note:**

> @bigfishiekisses on twitter for updates. i'm also currently doing fic requests there!


End file.
